farscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Sikozu Svala Shanti Sugaysi Shanu
Sikozu Svala Shanti Sugaysi Shanu, a.k.a. Sikozu literally ran into Elack while fleeing from the Grudeks. She's a self-proclaimed Leviathan expert, although most of her knowledge comes from books. According to John Crichton, she's "too smart". Sikozu has fallen for Scorpius in a big way, but he may have killed her at the end of Peacekeeper Wars. Bio Sikozu is a Kalish who grew up in Scarran-controlled space. She becomes an expert (albeit a book expert) on Leviathans, and eventually goes to work for a pirate group who harvest toubray fibers from Leviathans. She meets up with Crichton while he is aboard the Leviathan Elack in the Leviathan's sacred burial space; she led the pirates there and they subsequently try to kill her to prevent her telling anyone where the burial area is. Crichton nicknames her "Sputnik" due to her spiky hairstyle. There is initial confusion at their meeting because she cannot tolerate translator microbes, and must learn all languages by hearing them. She is extremely intelligent and picks up information very quickly. She can "shift her center of gravity" so that she can walk on walls and ceilings, and she can easily reattach limbs that have been severed. She only has to eat once every few weeks. Sikozu accompanies Crichton as he reunites with his crewmates from Moya, and she gradually allies herself with Scorpius, whom she initially seems intrigued by both because he saves her life and because he is arguably the most powerful and intelligent person on Moya. They eventually become lovers, and she takes a place at his side when he is kicked off Moya. ]] During the Peacekeeper/Scarran War, it is revealed that she is a bioloid (a type of android) and a double-agent. She is working with the Kalish resistance to free the Kalish from Scarran servitude, and as such was specially bioengineered to be able to hover in the air and release heat rays from her hands that destroy Scarran heat producing glands, rendering them weak and vulnerable. But she is really a Scarran spy (in exchange for a promise from them to free her people from servitude); Scorpius has long known this but does not act on it for some time. Finally, Scorpius assaults her after revealing his knowledge about her betrayal and leaves her for dead on the water-planet Qujaga, though it is left open that she might live--she is seen allying with Grunchlk, who was also abandoned on the planet. In the third issue of Strange Detractors, it was revealed that Sikozu and Grunchlick both made it off the water planet alive and participated in heavy scientific research with him at his newest Diagnosian Enclave. He and Grungelick experimented with the sizes of viruses and what makes them work, by altering their sizes in their breeding dna, and by doing this inadvertendly set off a pandemic across most of the galaxy, which shortly after discovering this, was solved by herself and John Crichton. She revealed that she betrayed Scorpius because she no longer felt that their goals matched closely enough and felt the freedom of her people was not a big enough goal for him. She is now back on Moya and was last seen arguing VERY heavily with Jothee which is strangely similar to how Jothee and Chiana first got together.... She now looks like a combination of her PK Wars and Season 4 appearences. She has not seen Scorpius since the end of the war, and nobody but Scorpius knows that she a bioloid. She does not behave like a copy in any sence, so the body where her memories originally came from is presumed dead, likely from violence at the hands of the Scarrans or someone else she pissed off. Personality Sikozu was resourceful, very intelligent, skeptical, and stubborn. Her latter features often made her and her opinions clash with those of Moya's crew. This was especially true in Chiana's case, a relationship that resembled the one she had shared with Jool the cycle before. Sikozu considered Moya's Pilot to be young and incompetent, and most of the crew naive and unprepared for the galaxy's many dangers, with the glaring exception of Scorpius. This could, however, likely be said of Sikozu herself, who on numerous occasions would have her expected facts challenged by the truth of reality. This was evident during her time aboard Elack, when her knowledge on Leviathans was little help, and when the crew of Moya was shrunk down by Coreeshi bounty hunters. How much of this was genuine Sikozu and how much was feigned for her cover as a spy for the Kalish resistance and later the Scarrans is unknown. Her status as a bioloid may in fact prove that it is all programmed into her. It is likely that her true nature is part of the reason she had isolated herself from others. In the end, Sikozu's cause always came first and she would do anything for it, much like Scorpius for John and John for Aeryn. It seems, however, that while they can choose to make sacrifices, Sikozu cannot, being programmed for her mission. Sikozu's true allegiance with the Scarrans was actually foreshadowed in the middle of Season 4 when - under the guidance of the Ancient 'Einstein' - Crichton attempts to better understand wormhole travel. In a visit to an Unrealized Reality, Crichton - in that reality, a ranking Peacekeeper officer - is forced to execute Sikozu after she is revealed to be a Scarran spy. Whether or not Crichton dismisses this as an event in one reality that may not have had any bearing in his own is not mentioned. At their first meeting, as well, Chiana thinks she is a spy because she has Scarran currency and speaks Scarran. Sikozu explains this away by saying that she's been living in Scarran-controlled space; nevertheless, Chiana takes a dislike to her and nicknames her "Psycho Zoo." Sikozu was engineered to be a Scarran killing weapon. She can generate radiation tuned to specifically kill Scarrans as a burst from her body, or in smaller quantities from her hands. Quotes *If you are sober - or sane enough to understand - I suggest you aim that behind you. The creatures following me execute on sight. Now, what are you going to do for me? *As stupid as you must think them, the Scarrans have made one of the largest most extensive empires in the galaxy and I will repeat this because it does NOT seem to SINK IN, by NOT revealing the locations of their secret bases. *You DARE them to aim at you. *SKURNACK! *Chiana, the humans will not let us out of this place unescorted, and the way YOU make friends..... I do not BLAME them. *Your rambling ASIDE, we still have NO WAY OUT. Involving Others * :John: Are you asking in Scarran? :Sikozu: Of course I am, you ESCREETA! :John: I know what that means. And I love you too. * :Sikozu: I am digesting a LARGE MEAL. That should NOT be affecting you. :John: But it does. * :Sikozu: Aeryn is here. :John: Say that again! :Sikozu: Aeryn is HERE. * :Sikozu: To resisting the enemy.... :Scorpius: To not resisting, YOUR FRIENDS! RAAARRGGHHH!!!!! Trivia Alternate Versions Unrealized Scarran Spy Sikozu Episode: "Unrealized Reality" This version of Sikozu existed in one of the unrealized realities Crichton saw while being shown the dangers of wormhole travel by the Ancient "Einstein". Though she looked identical to Sikozu and wore her signature "Sputnik" hairstyle, this individual was much more openly ruthless and aligned against the Peacekeepers. When given the chance, Sikozu grabbed a pulse pistol and opened fire on her captors, killing several guards and Lt. Braca before Crichton, in his Peacekeeper captain role, shot the glass on which she stood, dropping her to her death. Unknown to Crichton, this foreshadowed his Sikozu's true allegiances, as she would eventually spy for the Scarrans as well, during the Peacekeeper/Scarran War. Another link between the two was her utterance of the phrase "weak species", which she would later say about Crichton. Stark/Sikozu Episodes: "Unrealized Reality" and "Prayer" After attempting to learn more of the wormhole information in his head from the Ancient Einstein, Crichton was propelled into an Unrealized Reality where the people he knows onboard Moya seemed to be fused with each other: one of them is Stark in the shape of Sikozu with her usual Kalish features, only wearing Stark's clothes, mask, and with his shorter hair and unbalanced mental state. This version of Stark acted slightly differently when crossing someone over: she had to love the soul and care about where it's going ("Different Stark, different rules!" Crichton summed up). It was through this version of Stark that Crichton and Scorpius discovered the secret Scarran base Katratzi that Aeryn had been taken to, which also existed in Crichton's home reality. Appearances *(4.01 "Crichton Kicks") *(4.02 "What Was Lost - Sacrifice") *(4.03 "What Was Lost - Resurrection") *(4.04 "Lava's A Many Splendored Thing") *(4.05 "Promises") *(4.06 "Natural Election") *(4.07 "John Quixote") *(4.08 "I Shrink, Therefore I Am") *(4.09 "A Prefect Murder") *(4.10 "Coup By Clam") *(4.11 "Unrealized Reality") *(4.12 "Kansas") *(4.13 "Terra Firma") *(4.14 "Twice Shy") *(4.16 "Bringing Home The Beacon") *(4.17 "A Constellation Of Doubt") *(4.18 "Prayer") *(4.19 "We're So Screwed - Fetal Attraction") *(4.20 "We're So Screwed - Hot To Katratzi") *(4.21 "We're So Screwed - La Bomba") *(4.22 "Bad Timing") *''Farscape: The Peacekeeper Wars'' *''Farscape 1: The Beginning of the End of the Beginning, Part 1:The Return of the King'' (cover only) *''Farscape 7: Strange Detractors, Part 3: Together Again for the First Time'' Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Kalish Category:Moya's Crew Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Peacekeeper Wars Characters Category:Female